


I'd pluck all the stars for you

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Domestic Nomin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Freezing cold, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stargazing, Top Lee Jeno, just nomin in love, nomin making love in the cold, soft nomin, surprise at the end, they dont get to stargaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno go stargazing one night and Jeno complains about the cold. Jaemin makes it slightly warmer for him and they share a lovely night under the stars."You get extra grumpy when you're cold."
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	I'd pluck all the stars for you

**Author's Note:**

> was my Christmas eve fic for 2019 but well took me long enough to post on ao3 so yes :)  
> please leave kudos and find me at twitter @starwreck

"Come on,"

Jeno groans once he steps out into the cold night, shivering and tightening the blanket around his body. 

"We're gonna freeze our toes and fingers at this rate, Jaemin. Even your damn lips."

Jaemin snorts, turning around with a pout and sparkly eyes. "Why is it always my lips? Why can't it be yours, huh? Huh?" he brings out a finger out of his sweater sleeve to poke on Jeno annoyingly.

"You're so–"

"Cute? Adorable? Sweet?"

"Bearable," Jeno says, giving a soft smile which Jaemin huffs and quickened his pace, leaving Jeno behind. "Going stargazing at night where it's snowing already isn't the best idea, Nana. You know better,"

"It's the best combination, Jenooooo. Come on, you're not even doing anything. You're just going to go back and play games in your room."

"I think that's much better,"

"Than spending time with me?" Jaemin asks, showing Jeno his puppy eyes and Jeno can never say no to such pleading eyes, especially when it belongs to the love of his life.

"Of course not. Nothing compares to you," Jeno says, walking close behind Jaemin and hugs him tight. Jaemin softens in his embrace, leaning back to Jeno's chest and places Jeno's arm around his waist. 

"Glad to know you still love me," Jaemin smiles, placing a wet kiss on Jeno's cheek which the latter cringes and scrunches his face but then nuzzles his head close to Jaemin's neck. 

"You're so dramatic,"

"You love that,"

Jeno hums as a reply and Jaemin drags Jeno with him to the place he set up earlier so they could stargaze. Jeno laughs freely, feeling the freezing air and also Jaemin's warmth. 

"It's been a while since we did something this romantic." Jaemin says, turning around in Jeno's arm and cups his cold cheeks. "I'm going to spoil you the whole day tomorrow."

"Not if I do it first." Jeno smirks, surprising Jaemin by lifting him up off the ground and spinning them around. Jaemin lets out a happy laugh, holding onto Jeno as tight as he could. 

"Okay, okay. Down, Jeno, down!" Jaemin exclaims in between laughing. "You're gonna drop me and I'm going to crack my skull open."

"Won't let that happen, sweetheart." Jeno says, putting Jaemin down and placing a soft kiss to Jaemin's forehead. Jaemin shakes his head, still laughing as he pulls Jeno to sit down on the carpeted ground.

"Can my sweet boyfriend who I love the most in the whole wide world be my companion for tonight as we stare at the night sky for a few hours?" Jaemin proposes.

"If we don't die out of hypothermia, then why, yes, I'd stay with you the whole time, you idiot." Jeno says, moving to be behind Jaemin and wraps his arms around Jaemin's middle, pulling on the blanket to cover both of them. "Warm?"

"You're warmer," Jaemin mumbles, cheeks pink as he snuggles close so his back meets Jeno's chest. Jeno only tightens his hug, resting his chin on top of Jaemin's shoulder and takes a deep breath in.

"It's so fucking cold, Jaemin-ah."

"Am I not warm enough for you?" Jaemin whines, turning his head slightly to brush his lips against Jeno's cheek. He places multiple pecks on Jeno's cheek and then nuzzles their heads together.

"If we get sick tomorrow, I'm not gonna ever go stargazing with you, ever." Jeno threatens yet he closes his eyes to bask in Jaemin's warmth and his even warmer kisses.

"Well, aren't you grumpy tonight?" Jaemin says, looking up at the dark sky while Jeno exhales quietly and squeezes Jaemin's sides. Jaemin doesn't flinch and Jeno starts to pepper kisses along Jaemin's long neck. 

"Just cold,"

"You get extra grumpy when you're cold." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jeno mumbles, lips still attached on Jaemin's skin. "I'm just worried.

"You're always worried, Jeno-yah." Jaemin runs his hand through Jeno's hair. "Let loose for one day, hm? Just enjoy tonight. It's really been a while since we hung out together."

"This is a date, right?" Jeno asks and Jaemin nods, playing with Jeno's hair softly. "Fine, I'll just freeze to death with you."

Jaemin chuckles fondly, "We're not even married yet and you say till death do us part, is that a promise?"

Jeno stills for a second, startling Jaemin who instantly sits straight and tenses up. Jaemin stutters over his words, blinking profusely and covering his face in shame mixed with fear, fear of being rejected.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. Um, just forget it."

"Why should we forget it?" Jeno asks after a short pause, eyes softening when he sees Jaemin tremble. "Nana, why would I want to forget it? There's no reason for me to forget. So, turn around for me, yeah?"

Jaemin contemplates on his choices but the comforting squeeze Jeno gives make him eventually give in and Jaemin turns around face to face with his lover. Jeno immediately latches onto his hands, gripping them firmly yet gentle. 

"Did you really think we were going to stay as boyfriends for forever? I've thought about it before, Nana. It scares me and I know you are too to a certain extent but I want it someday. Heck, marriages seem like a huge step but it's okay, I'll– _we'll_ be fine because we have each other."

Jeno's sincere words touched Jaemin in so many ways, tears welling up in his usual shiny eyes and Jeno lets out an amused laugh, holding Jaemin's face to cup his cheeks. A tear slips and rolls down Jaemin's face which Jeno wipes it with his thumb affectionately.

"Have you always been like this, crybaby?"

Jaemin groans, hitting Jeno on the shoulder lightly. "I can't believe you, Jeno. You really–"

"Do you want to build a future with me?"

Jaemin freezes, unconsciously holding his breath as he looks at Jeno, his boyfriend who is smiling along with his eyes, radiating unadulterated happiness. 

"I'm getting a bit embarrassed here, so can you plea–" Jeno didn't get to finish his sentence when Jaemin leaped into his arms, kissing the breath out of him. Jeno accepts the kiss, pulling Jaemin even closer as he brings a hand to the back of Jaemin's head. 

Jaemin tilts his head, deepening their kiss while Jeno slips in his tongue to explore Jaemin's sweet mouth. The younger one willingly parts his lips when Jeno's tongue prods on his bottom lip and both of them are lost in each other's warm touch, kissing like there's no tomorrow.

Jaemin pushes Jeno back and the other stumbles down, his back hitting the soft surface of the carpet with Jaemin hovering above him. Both of their lips swollen red, drool running down their chins and hazy eyes driven by desire.

Jaemin suddenly laughs, a bright hearty laugh that made Jeno's heart flutter no matter how many times he has heard of the laughter. Jeno feels overwhelmed by his own feelings for Jaemin, _his_ Jaemin, _his_ pretty Jaemin.

So, Jeno pulls Jaemin down to press a lingering sweet kiss that made Jaemin putty in his arms. Jeno changes his position by placing Jaemin under him and cushioning his head from hitting the ground, all while still kissing him. Jaemin drapes his arms on Jeno's shoulder.

"Is...Is that a yes?" Jeno asks once they part away from the kiss. Jaemin smiles shyly with a shyer nod, cheeks flushed red and Jeno bends down to kiss both his apple cheeks.

"I don't know what I would do in my life without you, Lee Jeno." Jaemin says, caressing Jeno's neck. "You mean the world to me,"

"So do you, to me." Jeno mumbles, kissing Jaemin for the nth time that night. Both of them felt something rise between them, feeding them courage while desire, want and lust clouds their mind as their hands make fast work to take off each other's clothes. 

"We're _so_ going to freeze up here," Jeno grumbles, pulling Jaemin chest to chest. 

"At least you have me, we'll freeze together." Jaemin whispers in Jeno's ear then proceeds to nibble on his earlobe. "I want you, Jeno. I want you right now."

"What do you think I'm doing, sweetheart?" Jeno chuckles, placing a peck on Jaemin's temple. Jaemin giggles, he fucking giggles into Jeno's ear, wrapping his arms as tight as he could around his lover. 

"Your best, of course. My boyfriend loves me too much he's fucking me outside in the cold." 

"He won't be your boyfriend for long now, would he?" Jeno asks, a mysterious smile on his face and Jaemin pulls away slightly to ask what he meant. Jaemin's attempt fails and instead, he groaned in pain out loud as Jeno inserts a finger inside him without warning.

"Fuck! Jeno, fuck. W-what do you mea–Fuck!" Jaemin trembles in Jeno's hold while the latter continues to add another finger and a third one. Jeno pumps his fingers fast and deep inside, soothing Jaemin's curses and groans with a kiss on his lips. 

Done prepping Jaemin, Jeno pulls out his fingers, eliciting a pathetic whine from the younger. Jeno then turns Jaemin around, making him on his fours. "No regrets, baby." Jeno says, entering Jaemin from behind in one go, feeling himself clenched around Jaemin's walls. 

"Fuck! Jeno! A warning would be nice," Jaemin hisses but most comes out as moans. 

"I thought you like surprises, baby." Jeno smirks, hands gripping on Jaemin's hips firmly. Jaemin swears he was going to have his lover's handprints the next day but he doesn't hate it at all. 

Jaemin answers him with a grumble yet he pushes his ass back as Jeno pounds him from the back in an animalistic pace. Jaemin bends down, feeling the pleasure pool around his stomach and groin but he still wants more.

"Jeno," Jaemin moans, one hand searching for Jeno's hand on his hip. Jeno reaches out, holding Jaemin's hand gently whilst not stopping his movements. 

"I got you, I got you." Jeno whispers in the cold night, colder breath hitting Jaemin's back conveniently and Jaemin shudders. 

With a last violent thrust, Jeno filled Jaemin up to the hilt and Jaemin's breath stutters as he moans out Jeno's name. Jeno makes Jaemin move back until he's sitting on top of him, still with Jeno inside and Jaemin curses once he feels white liquid flow down his thighs. 

"You've been so good, baby." Jeno smiles dreamily in his post orgasm state and Jaemin whimpers softly, feeling Jeno spurting out his release inside.

"Wanna...I wanna cum, please, please. Let me cum, Jeno, please." Jaemin practically begs, eyes going droopy and Jeno internally coos at how desperate his baby is to come with his angry red, pink hard dick. 

Jeno shushes him with sweet, tender kisses on Jaemin's shoulder to his nape and buries his nose in the crook of Jaemin's neck while his hand goes to touch Jaemin. "You can come, baby. Let it go," 

Jaemin whines, releasing his orgasm, hitting Jeno's hand entirely and also on the ground. Jaemin snorts, throwing his head back to lean on Jeno's shoulder. 

"Y-you said," Jaemin smiles tiredly. "Let it go," 

Jeno seems confused at first but laughs it off, pecking Jaemin's cheeks repeatedly. "Cute,"

"Still wanna stargaze tonight?" Jeno asks.

"Uh-huh," Jaemin replies, nodding. "Just–let's clean up first then come back up here, new blankets and warmer clothes. I want some drinks too."

"You're really planning on being frozen to death, aren't you?" Jeno questions, pulling Jaemin up with his clean hand. Jaemin turns around, leans in to kiss Jeno but missed, managing to kiss the corner of Jeno's lips. 

"You love me,"

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Wait, what do you mean by not being my boyfriend anymore, huh? Don't think I'll forget that, young man." Jaemin scolds, lips pouty.

Jeno pulls Jaemin close for an eskimo kiss, making the latter's pout falter and turning it into a soft smile. "I saved it for Spring next year but," Jeno takes the blanket on the floor to cover Jaemin up. 

"Let's get married, for real. I want to build a future with you. I want to call you mine. I want to wake up next to you every morning and looking at you sleep with drool down your chin and listen to you snore. I want to make you happy. I want to call you my fiancè then maybe I can call you my husband but you'll still be my baby, well unless we get actual babies in the future. I just want to shower you in kisses and love and everything you deserve in life, Jaemin-ah."

By the end of his proposal, Jaemin already has tears running down his cheeks and a runny nose. He sniffs, trying to calm himself down and Jeno finds everything about Jaemin endearing in his eyes.

"So, is that a yes?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Jaemin screams yes and tackles Jeno into a hug, forgetting about their surroundings and their condition)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
